In Dreams
by Ruthiexx
Summary: SLASH - H/R - Songfic - It'll make you cry. Harry returns to Ron


In dreams

_When the cold of winter comes_

Its cold here, so very cold. No one can understand how cold I am without you here by my side.  You were the warmth in my life, you were my sun.  You were my moon, you and only you, you were my life.  Everything is now just a life, a life without a soul, you took my soul with you, and I am cold.  Its cold like a dementor is constantly near me preying on my weekness but I cant see it for I am blind, blind and in the dark.

_Starless night will cover day_

The days pass in a blur, I take no notice of anything, lessons, talking, it all ends.  I cant see  what is going on around me and I am alone. So very alone, the loneliness hurts deep inside me, you can see it in my eyes. But the loneliness ends when the darkness comes.

_In the veiling of the sun_

The sun goes down and I take comfort, the darkness is one and all, I don not fear it for now it is my life, here in the dark everyone is alone but I am not, for in the darkness I can see, see what I have become, what I hope to be, where I can hear your sweet song, your love for me a meer memory.

_We will walk in bitter rain_

People call me bitter, that I hate the world for taking you from me, they are right I do hate this world.  I should have, I could have, I would have if I had the strength. The rain falling on my face, where I go, no-one can follow and it is always raining, the tears of truth but the stars are bright and I think of you.

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

I think of you and cry the rain never ceases. I sleep through the day hearing you calling my name and me calling yours in my dreams where I cannot lose you like I have. I will not lose you, for if I do in my own special place, in my heart I will be a person without a soul, without a place, without a heart.  In my dreams I still have you with me, I cannot live this way, I am slowly dying.

_When the seas and mountains fall_

My world is dying, everything is falling apart, the sky is drying up, and I cant cry any longer.  I feel too much and yet too little.  I need you, didn't you know that.  Voldemort did, but you had the power, you knew that you loved me so much, didn't you know "I love you" I loved you more than this pathetic life I lead now. 

_And we come to end of days_

I know I am dying, and I welcome the thought, I wish they could all see their symbol of hope now.  Look at me.  Tell me what you see.  Just a boy, only a boy, some stupid scar and they proclaim "hero"  only four people knew the real me and only one is left, Hermione, what did I do to you.  I'm sorry.  Did you know she is dying too, brain cancer.  You used to say to her, "you'll get brain cancer if you use any more of your brain it'll overload" that always made me laugh.

_In the dark I hear a call_

I sleep and yet am more awake; I can hear you quietly calling,  follow the white light, all I can see is you dying in my arms a wisper on your lips.  I ask you what you can see, and you reply "Only you my love" I cry the skies open and I see the rising of the sun, lighting the room like you used to. 

_Calling me there_

Calling me to where you are, where I want to be in your arms, a place where I can be 'just Harry' and I can love and be loved.  I am coming my love; you don't have to wait any longer.  I vaguely remember the words Dumbledore once spoke "death is but the next great adventure" 

_I will go there_

I willingly walk towards you, to your love and I am no longer alone, for you are by my side once more.  A single touch opens my eyes.  I have my heart, soul and life back.  I can only think one thing and so I tell you "I love you Ron, more than you can ever know" as I take your hand in mine intertwining our fingers. 

_And back again_

We are back where we belong, together in each other's arms.  Our love conquered death, as we live once again.  You tell me with a smile on your face "I've missed you Harry, I love you." All I can say is "I never feared death.  Not when I knew you would be waiting for me."


End file.
